valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Guns (VC2)
Military Machine Guns are the main weapon of the Shocktrooper. Gallian Machine Guns Circa 1935 (Valkyria Chronicles) EW1 saw a variety of firearms developed to suit a broad spectrum of needs. Among them, the machine gun's stopping power made it exceptionally popular, among arms masters, both within Gallia and abroad. Though models of all shapes and sizes saw use in combat, the Mags machine gun as especially prized on the front lines for its portability. Excelling in rapid-fire speed and ease, it exhibited unparalleled performance in the close quarters of trench and urban operations. 'Mags' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 661mm *Barrel Length: 335mm *Caliber: 9mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 3540g Models *M1 *M2 *M3 *M4 *M1R *M3R 'Mags MXX' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 992mm *Barrel Length: 459mm *Caliber: 9mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 4830g An elongated barrel gave this model even greater rapid-fire capabilities than the original. Between the noticeable change in size and performance, this series was given two-digit model numbers. A water-cooled system and fully retooled action yielded smoother firing, and made chambering and shell ejection failures a thing of the past. For soldiers on the front lines, those little mishaps could easily spell death. This series allowed them to fight with one less thing to worry about. Models *M10 *M11 *M12 *M20 *M21 *M22 *M30 *M10R *M20R *M30R 'MAJ-X' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 990mm *Barrel Length: 459mm *Caliber: 9mm *Clip Size: 15 shots *Weight: 4310g Developed as a powered-up version of the Mags line, the MAJ-X's initial designs called for it to fire reinforced shells, which caused too much of a strain on the gun's body to maintain its durability. Instead, the weapon's makers crafted special bullets that caused secondary damage to the target upon impact. Though this succeeded in increasing damage, the new rounds were prone to jams while chambering, a problem ultimately solved by limiting the number of rounds held in the firearm's magazine. Models *MAJ - X M1 *MAJ - X M2 *MAJ - X M3 *MAJ - X M10 *MAJ - X M11 *MAJ - X M12 *MAJ - X M20 'T-MAG' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 1014mm *Barrel Length: 492mm *Caliber: 9mm *Clip Size: 25 shots *Weight: 3720g A thorough redesign from the ground up gave birth to this vastly improved gun. Countless variants on the Mags existed, but the base was fast approaching its limitations. The key to progress was a loading device invented by Professor Theimer for use in tank machine guns. Built around that device, the T-MAG saw a large magazine and vast improvements in clip size and firing speed. The "T" in the line's name was added in deference to the professor who made its creation possible. Models *T - MAG 1 *T - MAG 2 *T - MAG 10 *T - MAG 11 *T - MAG 12 *T - MAG 20 'Trivia' *While these are labeled as machine guns in the game, their small magazine size and extremely short range means in real-world terms they would be classified as assault rifles; the magazines are too large to contain pistol-size cartridges *The Gallian Mags and T-MAG weapons appear to have similar appearance to the German MP-43/StG-44, but the evolutions of the T-MAG heavily resemble Kalashnikov-pattern rifles. Gallian Sub Machine Guns Circa 1937 (Valkyria Chronicles 2) EW1 saw a variety of firearms developed to suit a broad spectrum of needs. Among them, the machine gun's stopping power made it exceptionally popular, among arms masters, both within Gallia and abroad. Though models of all shapes and sizes saw use in combat, the Mags machine gun as especially prized on the front lines for its portability. Excelling in rapid-fire speed and ease, it exhibited unparalleled performance in the close quarters of trench and urban operations. 'Mags' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 20 shots *Range: 100 *Status Effect: None Models *Mags-1 *Mags-2 *Mags-3 *Mags-4 *Mags-5 *Mags-6 *Mags-7 *Mags-8 *Mags-9 *Mags-F 'Mags-T' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 23 shots *Range: 100 *Status Effect: None Models *Mags-T-1 *Mags-T-2 *Mags-T-3 'Mags-S' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 15 shots *Range: 150 *Status Effect: None Models *Mags-S-1 *Mags-S-2 *Mags-S-3 *Mags-S-4 *Mags-S-5 'Mags-SG' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 18 shots *Range: 150 *Status Effect: None Models *Mags-SG-1 'Mags-X' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 20 shots *Range: 100 *Status Effect: -Attack Models *Mags-X-1 *Mags-X-2 *Mags-X-3 'Trivia' *It is likely that the Lanseal Military Academy uses retrofitted EW1 weaponry donated by the regular army or militia. This would explain the model disparity between the Mags models available in the first and second games. *With their distinctive disk shaped magazines the early series Mags submachine gun bears a close resemblance to the Russian DP-28 Light Machine Gun. *If you look closely at the receiver, pistol grip, and handguards they look very similar to a Russian AK-47, it is easier to see on snowcovered levels. *In VC2, Machine guns, along with (Non-specialised) snipers and rifles, are severely lacking in anti-armor power. Unlike in VC where you could kill a tank by blasting its radiator, in VC2 it is no longer possible and only the gunner type weapons (such as the Hvy Machine gun)will damage a tanks radiator noticeably. Gallian Light Machine Guns Circa 1937 (Valkyria Chronicles 2) 'Hurricane' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 60 shots *Range: 150 *Status Effect: None Models *Hurricane-1 *Hurricane-2 *Hurricane-3 *Hurricane-4 'Hurricane-A' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 63 shots *Range: 150 *Status Effect: None Models *Hurricane-A-1 'Hurricane-S' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 55 shots *Range: 170 *Status Effect: None Models *Hurricane-S-1 *Hurricane-S-2 Gallian Machine Guns Circa 1937 (Valkyria Chronicles 2) 'Squall' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 50 shots *Range: 100 *Status Effect: None Models *Squall-1 *Squall-2 *Squall-3 *Squall-4 *Squall-5 'Squall-A' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 60 shots *Range: 100 *Status Effect: None Models *Squall-A-1 *Squall-A-2 'Squall-AD' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 63 shots *Range: 100 *Status Effect: None Models *Squall-AD-1 'Squall-S' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 45 shots *Range: 150 *Status Effect: None Models *Squall-S-1 'Squall-X' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 50 shots *Range: 100 *Status Effect: -Ammo Models *Squall-X-1 'Trivia' *It is likely that the Lanseal Military Academy uses retrofitted EW1 weaponry donated by the regular army or militia. This would explain the model disparity between the Mags models available in the first and second games. *The Squall series of light machine guns bares a strong resemblence to the British Bren light machine gun. *The Hurricane series of light machine guns is possibly a legitimately new weapon. It bears a heavy resemblence to the US Army's M60 machine gun. *The Rebel's Heavy Machine is modelled after the German Maxim MG-08/15 from WW1. Gallian Heavy Machine Guns Circa 1937 (Valkyria Chronicles 2) 'Cyclone' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 45 shots *Range: 100 *Status Effect: None Models *Cyclone-1 *Cyclone-2 *Cyclone-3 'Cyclone-T' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 50 shots *Range: 100 *Status Effect: None Models *Cyclone-T-1 'Cyclone-S' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Clip Size: 40 shots *Range: 150 *Status Effect: None Models *Cyclone-S-1 Imperial Machine Guns Circa 1935 (Valkyria Chronicles) 'ZM MP' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 673mm *Barrel Length: 315mm *Caliber: 9 mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 3630g The ZM MP boasts a degree of refinement so high it was lauded as Zechmeister's ultimate masterpiece. Excelling in firepower, accuracy and portability, it represents the pinnacle of everything required of a machine gun. Further sweetening the deal is the high concentration of pressed parts, easily manufactured at low cost. With these guns in hand, Imperial forces crossed Europa unchecked by the Federation and other nations. Models *ZM MP 1(g) 'ZM MP B' *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 966mm *Barrel Length: 485mm *Caliber: 9mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 3880g This remodeled ZM MP boasts a modified barrel allowing for the use of specialty rounds without any loss in performance. Its construction remains 90% true to the original, meaning that the existing pool of mass-produced MPs could be converted into their B-series cousins by swapping out a few simple parts. Despite being introduced relatively late in the war, this line of firearms saw a considerable amount of use in the field. Models *ZM MP 2(g) *ZM MP 3(g) *ZM MP 4(g) *ZM MP 5(g) *ZM MP 6(g) *ZM MP X3(g) 'Ruhm' *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 1477mm *Barrel Length: 1037mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 13.5kg A specialty gun crafted by an arsenal under the Emperor's direct command and in conjunction with ZM Corp, it marries the accuracy of a sniper rifle with the power of a heavy machine gun. Its muzzle-dampening system and drum-shaped magazine together yield a fearsome, rapid-fire performance. Quite rare, Selvaria Bles was the only member of the Gallian invasion force to possess one. Named "Glory," this weapon was granted to her directly from Maximilian as a reward for her service. 'Trivia' *While these are labeled as machine guns in the game, their small magazine size and extremely short range means in real-world terms they would be classified as assault rifles; the magazines are too large to contain pistol-size cartridges. The Empire presumably uses two types of 9mm round; an intermediate similar in dimension to the 9x39mm round used by some Russian special forces assault rifles, and a full-sized rifle bullet used by the Uranus tank machine gun, probably similar to an enlarged 8mm Mauser round. The 7.62mm Uranus tank machine gun, mounted on older models of Imperial tank, appears to be in the process of being phased out in favour of the 9mm model. *The Ruhm is a virtually unaltered MG34. *The ZM MPs feature a flip-up rear tangent sight like that used on the AK-47, with the front sight of an MP40. The overall appearance is a hybrid of MP40 and StG44; the notes regarding "pressed parts" reflect the general trend towards weapons designed for mass production during World War 2; in particular, it was a primary concern in the development of the StG44 and MG42, as there were never enough MP40s or MG34s to go around. *''Zechmeister'' is probably named after Hugo Schmeisser, the designer of the original MP18; this was the first mass produced submachine gun. While the MP40 is often referred to as the Schmeisser, Hugo Schmeisser did not actually design it; his principle contribution to smallarms technology during the second world war was developing the 7.92x33mm Kurz cartridge and with it the first mass-produced assault rifle. The reasoning behind the name being changed to ZM probably involves Schmeisser's WW2 work with "United Suhl-Zella Mehlis Armament Makers," a large centralised body for coordinating manufacture. Category:Weapons